The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMHMSV’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Hydrangea plants with reblooming habit, strong stems and attractive inflorescences.
The new Hydrangea plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Shugert’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,591. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of ‘Shugert’ from within a population of plants of ‘Shugert’ in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since June, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.